


I love you, Jughead Jones.

by 6lytherin



Series: bughead fics [3]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Insecure Jughead Jones, Mentioned Reggie Mantle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 10:55:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15169178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/6lytherin/pseuds/6lytherin
Summary: Jughead gets insecure because Reggie is kind of an asshole.





	I love you, Jughead Jones.

**Author's Note:**

> this sucks and I'm sorry.

Jughead wasn't a complicated guy. He liked to keep things simple; don't mess with me and I won't mess with you, that was his logic. He never cared what other people thought of him. Not until he started dating Betty Cooper. 

Suddenly everything mattered. The way he looked, the things people would say about him. Jughead was insecure, and the thought of someone saying negative things about him towards Betty was scary. The last thing he needed was for someone to convince her just how shitty he was. 

Betty was beautiful, popular, and overall was a good girl. Jughead on the other hand was, nothing. He was a part of the Serpents, he lived on the crappy side of town, and couldn't keep his mouth shut if it was the end of the world. He was a bad boy through and through. 

Don't get him wrong, he wasn't ashamed. The opposite actually. He was just scared he wasn't the kind of guy Betty wanted in her life. 

So when Reggie Mantle called him out during lunch not only did Jughead's blood boil, but he also felt embarrassed. 

"You're nothing but Southside trash. The only thing you're good at is starting arguments and opening your mouth when it's not needed." 

The lunchroom went quiet as everyone turned to see what Jughead would do next. As much as Jughead wanted to fight back, punch Reggie in the face and show him he didn't give a shit what he thought of him, he decided to walk away. 

With one look at Betty's shocked face, he shoved past Reggie and walked out the doors. Ignoring Betty's pleas to come back. 

—

Around 9 pm, Jughead decided to turn his phone back on. He sighed as his messages poured through. 

20 texts. 10 missed calls. and 4 voicemails. 

Jughead only felt worse as he read through Betty's worried messages. 

'Jughead? Why did you leave school?'

'Im sorry Reggie is such an asshole.'

'please answer me, juggie :('

'i hope you're okay. I love you.'

Jughead's fingers hovered over the call button when he heard a knock at the front door. He quickly got up to see who was there and was surprised to see Betty standing in the doorframe soaking wet from the rain. 

"Betty? How the hell did you get here, and why are you wet?" 

He guided the girl inside and wrapped his leather jacket around her tightly. 

"I walked here, Jughead. I had to make sure you were okay." 

Jughead shook his head, "Betty-" he started but was cut off by said girl wrapping her arms around his torso. 

"I love you so much, juggie. I was so worried because you left and didn't answer any of my calls or texts." 

He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead lovingly. Betty was his everything and he didn't want to lose her. 

"You know what Reggie said isn't true, right? You left and after I realized you were gone I told him exactly how much of an idiot he was."

Jughead pulled back, eyes wide in shock. His Betty got smart with Reggie? 

"Wait, what?" he asked. 

Betty smiled and giggled. "You should've been there juggie!! I told him how he was nothing but a bully who got away with being an asshole because he was a basketball player. He didn't know what to say and was so embarrassed, you would've been so proud of me." 

Jughead didn't understand why she was so excited about this. Not only was he a horrible guy but he was a bad influence on her, too. 

"No, Betty, Reggie was right." he sighed and turned around. "Everything he said was true, I'm nothing but a Serpent who starts problems because I am a problem. I'm not good for you." 

Betty grabbed Jughead's hand and turned him around. She softly grabbed his face and connected their lips together. 

"No, jug! None of that is true. You are a Serpent but that's something to be proud of. I love you the way you are."

She smiled, "What I like most about you is how you speak your mind, Jughead. The way you stand up for yourself and what you believe in. I love how you don't let anyone walk all over you and I love YOU." 

And for the rest of the night Jughead didn't feel ashamed of himself. Maybe he was all of those things Reggie said, but as long as Betty didn't mind he was happy with it.


End file.
